


The Dog and The Dormitory

by bonerofvoid



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: With the second-year SEES members going on a school trip, the ever-responsible Mitsuru Kirijo is left to dogsit Koromaru. She quickly finds out he requires a special kind of attention she'd never agreed to and just as quickly finds out that agreeing with it would be the best decision of her prim and proper life.





	The Dog and The Dormitory

Mitsuru Kirijo knew she would have to do things that frustrated or bothered her when she began recruiting other Persona users for SEES. It wouldn't be an easy life, especially when it was added on top of the already existing responsibilities of her final year of high school. But she had learned to prepare herself for the long nights spent fighting incomprehensible monsters and serving as leader and support to the others just now learning about the Dark Hour or Shadows. What she had not prepared herself as a part of this ordeal was taking care of a dog.

It was the morning the second-years in the dorm had been patiently waiting for for weeks. The entire second year student body at Gekkokan High were leaving on a week-long field trip to Hawaii. It was only the previous night when Minako Arisato and Fuuka Yamigishi realized they'd forgotten something important.

“Who's going to take care of Koromaru?!” Fuuka suddenly blurted out while the two of them were lazilly packing the last of their bags in Fuuka's bedroom. Since Koromaru had been unofficially adopted by the dorm a few months ago Minako and Fuuka had largely taken the initiative when it came to feeding him and taking him out for walks and the like.

With all the second year SEES members going on the trip and Ken arguably not being mature enough to deal with the responsibility the only real choices were Mitsuru and Akihiko. Between the two Mitsuru easily seemed the more responsible so when the next morning arrived Fuuka and Minako brought it up to her as the vacationing group was being seen off by the others.

"I see." The red-haired senior looked down at the albino dog. He certainly wasn't a bad dog by any means and certainly not any sort of danger to her. It would be a slight annoyance at worst, and she had to admit to herself there wasn't much for Koromaru's presence to interrupt in her week off. As long as she had enough time for her study sessions in the evenings there wasn't any real issue with shouldering that responsibility. "Fine, I have no problem watching Koromaru while you two are gone."

"Great!" Minako clapped her hands together in joy. "All you have to do is make sure he has food and water, take him out on a walk and play with him a couple times and uh..." She hesitated for a moment, putting a finger to her lips and adopting a quizzical look as she thought. "Well, if anything else comes up I'm sure Koromaru's smart enough to let you know what he needs!"

Mitsuru wasn't sure what else there could possibly be. She'd never had a pet before but dogs couldn't be all that complicated. There wasn't much more to say about the subject and it wasn't too long before the second-years had to leave for the school where they'd be taken to the airport. They were waved off by Mitsuru and Akihiko and it was only once they were out of sight did Mitsuru notice how empty the dorm would seem for the week. Her fellow senior left shortly afterwards to go to a nearby gym he frequented, leaving her and Koromaru alone in the dormitory's living room. As she watched an educational program on the television the dog sat himself next to her. The Kirijo heir idly petted his head for the next half hour as she watched the overdramatized nonsense about sharks.

Once the show as over Mitsuru turned the TV off and stood up to leave the room and study in her own bedroom. However, before she began climbing the stairs up to the girl's floor she looked back at the dog still relaxed on the couch and staring at her. She felt a slight pang of guilt in leaving the dog to his own devices, when weekends were usually when he got the most attention from the various SEES members. She gave him a slight smile as she said, "I'll just be gone for a moment. I need to get some things." With the rest of the dorm empty there was no reason she couldn't study down there with Koromaru as company.

A few moments later Mitsuru returned back downstairs with a few textbooks in hand. A few textbooks she almost dropped in surprise when she saw what Koromaru had gotten up to while she was gone. For a second it looked like the dog was attacking something she couldn't see from the angle she was standing at. But once she got a better look she realized he was humping away at one of the couch's many throw pillows. In fact, it was the throw pillow Mitsuru had been resting against up until a few minutes ago. That realization made her feel weirdly violated by the animal, as if he was expressing his desire to do the same to her.

"W-what are you doing?!" She yelled, a little more shakily than she would've liked. It was an understandably embarassing situation to walk into, especially after Mitsuru had felt herself warming up to the dog a little. An eye of Koromaru looked in her direction as she called out to him but he continued thrusting himself against the pillow as he did. The red-headed senior put her books down on the coffee table and pushed him apart from the pillow in a more direct attempt to get him to stop. A more ill-tempered dog might have snapped at her but Koromaru only whined as he was seperated from the pillow.

It was then that Mitsuru noticed the dog's tapered erection, fully exposed to the open air. She began blushing immediately as she looked at the first penis she'd ever seen in real life, human or animal. Once she realized she was staring she turned her face upward and closed her eyes. "Compose yourself. Y-you may be an animal but you are clearly intelligent enough to conduct yourself more properly."

With Koromaru at one end of the couch she picked up her books and purposefully sat down at the opposite end. Mitsuru still felt like she shouldn't abandon the dog by retreating into her room but what she'd just seen had scandalized her enough that she felt wary getting near him right then and there. She could see him sitting out of the corner of her eye and tried to put him out of her mind as she cracked open an Economics book.

After fifteen minutes Mitsuru had gotten through rereading the first chapter she needed to study and felt like she needed a moment to rest her eyes when she looked up towards Koromaru. He has laying on his back and the prominent redness jutting out of from between his legs showed that time hadn't calmed him down even slightly.

“Y-you're still aroused.” She stated calmly, although it hardly needed to be said with the sight of Koromaru's erect cock in full view. Mitsuru was understandably uncomfortable with the situation and needed to talk to fill the awkward silence, since he certainly wasn't going to.

“Why are you showing me this? Have you no dignity?”

The dog whined unhappily, either from sexual frustration or the verbal barb Mitsuru had spat out at him. Things were often unclear when it came to conversing with someone that couldn't speak back. Her mind came back to the last piece of information Minako had given her before the underclassmen had left earlier: 'If anything else comes up I'm sure Koromaru's smart enough to let you know what he needs!'

The red-haired woman stood up and took a step back in alarm. No, she must be mistaken. Her two younger teammates couldn't possibly be having sexual relations with a dog. The two girls were far beyond anything that depraved. Not to mention how could they have possibly kept something like that secret from the rest of SEES, least of all someone as perceptive as herself.

...was it really so impossible, though? Koromaru was obviously a sexually mature dog who'd never been fixed, the evidence of which was currently right in front of her face. Mitsuru knew enough of animal biology to know that he must have some sort of sexual release if he wasn't regularly humping everyone's legs and he surely never strayed away from the dorm for long enough to find other dogs to mate with. And it would have certainly explained the endless affection those two had for him and all the time he spent in their bedrooms...

Koromaru barked again, snapping Mitsuru out of her thoughts and back at the situation at hand. Her unsure gaze met his own pleading eyes. 

She approached the couch hesitantly. “Do the other girls...do you have them do this to you too?” The answer she received was nothing but an extended whine, clarifying nothing.

Part of Mitsuru wanted to yell and chase him out of the dorm or retreat back towards her own room. This was an absurd scenario and absolutely not what she'd agreed to that morning. But instead of fleeing she found her body slowly sitting down onto her knees, putting her at a face-to-face level with the clearly suffering hound. She let out another sigh of annoyance, mostly feeling incredulous towards herself for going along with this. Her gaze became more severe as she gathered the confidence for what she was about to say. “Koromaru. I will do what you desire and relieve you just this once. Do you understand me?”

The albino dog's expression changed to a somewhat happier one, but still with a tone of discomfort. He barked excitedly as Mitsuru's hand slowly left her lap and moved towards his still prominent erection. 

“Just so we're clear, I won't be going any farther than this.” Mitsuru said as she gingerly placed her delicate manicured fingers along his throbbing red shaft. The Student Council President nearly expected the heat radiating off of it to scald her but touching Koromaru in such a lewd fashion did not immediately disgust her as she had expected. She gripped it more securely, wrapping a circle around the base.

“...I've never done anything like this to a man before.” Mitsuru meant it as a precaution towards any clumsiness but with the way she spoke it came out with the kind of Ice Queen confidence that gave a tone closer to 'You'd consider yourself lucky that I would deign to do this for you.'

She began to experimentally tug her hand up and down his shaft, nerves keeping her from gripping tightly. The simple pressure still felt wildly relieving for Koromaru, the frustration and want that had been building up within him being slowly massaged out through the sharp-eyed girl's grasp. The dog leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, content to let her continue silently.

Mitsuru on the other hand couldn't keep her eyes away from what she was doing for a moment. The shock of what she was doing was vanishing, leaving only her naturally intense curiosity. The organ in her hand was so _thick_ , so violently red. Were all men's cocks so impressive or was this something unique to beasts? Or was Koromaru himself the unique one? As she continued to jack him off in a slow deliberate rhythm Mitsuru's imagination began to run away from her rational self. She had heard enough vulgar rumors to know that sex with animals was something nasty people would do, but like any normal person she regarded it as a disgusting act she could never comprehend. But now...now with her getting an up close and personal view of Koromaru's dick, what she thought would have been a strong resolve in that belief was becoming tested.

The tip of the canine's penis began spilling precum, giving the young woman one more thing to be fascinated by. She continued to stroke the shaft with one hand while the other rubbed the moist tip with her thumb. She spread the fluid around her free hand, manipulating it to sate her curiosity. It was moist, warm, and spread easily, confirming what she had assumed about the purpose of the sexual fluid.

Satisfied with the consistency of his natural lubricant she took both hands to Koromaru's prick and began speeding up her rubbing, both human and dog becoming equally eager for things to intensify further. Mitsuru wasn't consciously aware of it in the moment but she was becoming more turned on than she'd ever felt in her proper, orderly life. Her black satin panties were beginning to dampen and she subconsciously kept licking her lips.

As she continued to pump and pump, the wet squelching noise of her handjob got louder as the doggie cock oozed more precum around Mitsuru's firm vigorous grip. Koromaru still felt no closer to coming, at least not in any way that she could tell from her virginal point of view.

While the handjob was leaving them both excited, her unexamined eagerness couldn't make up for stamina. After a few minutes passed, Mitsuru began to slow and eventually stopped altogether. Koromaru stayed laid down in position but peeked an eye open in question.

“My arms are beginning to tire. I-I can't do this any longer.”

Koromaru's face fell to an alarmingly human-like look of concern but as he began to sit up Mitsuru held him down gently.

“You misunderstand me. I did say I would relieve you this once and you are still unsatifisfied.” Mitsuru gulped quietly, only semi-aware as to where she was going with this. “I'll just...I'll just have to help you in a different way.” 

As she continued she found herself blushing madly, unsure if he even understood what a blush said about her inner feelings. “I have heard vulgar rumors of things women would do for their sexual partners. F-for your sake, I will attempt this.” If her current sexual partner had been anyone but a dog, they would have seen through her attempt at veiling her own desire to continue pushing her boundaries.

But fortunately for Mitsuru, Koromaru was a very trusting dog to the people who cared for him.

Mitsuru scooted over closer to the dog's hindquarters, reddened face getting closer to his much redder prick. Koromaru stared at her quietly as she bent her torso forward and kissed the tip of his cock. She licked her full lips more consciously this time, taking in the taste and scent of him on her tongue.

“Mmmm...” She found herself letting out a small sigh of pleasure as she continued to kiss a trail downward. Every kiss gave off a wetter sloppier sound as she savored each more than the previous. By the time she made the eight-inch journey down to his testicles she'd abandoned kisses entirely and left her mouth wide open as she licked in a passionate eager way that would seem unladylike for tasting a treat like an ice cream, much less a dog's balls, packed full of canine semen.

Koromaru began howling softly as his new lover dragged her tongue all along the underside of his prick. The unfamiliar tastes and the heady scents both assaulted the Kirijo heir's senses as she pleasured the dog orally. Mitsuru felt hardly in control of her body anymore, becoming trapped in her desires to keep escalating her first sexual experience. She relented her tongue bath to slip the first few inches of the dog's erection inside of her yearning mouth. Koromaru let out an eager bark in response, expressing his delight in the new tight sensation. The redhead began lowering her lips further, experimentally seeing how much of the shaft she could take with ease. At around five inches down she began to struggle, coughing slightly. She lacked the sexual experience to know whether that was good or not but did not stop to puzzle it out on her own. One of her hands wrapped around the base of his shaft-where her mouth could not reach-and she slowly bobbed her head up and down around the meat her now non-virginal mouth could take.

The throbbing shaft had continued to let out a small but steady flow of precum throughout this and having a mouthful of cock was giving Mitsuru an ample opportunity to savor the salty, watery concoction. Her tongue lolled about, adding her own saliva to the mix along every inch of Koromaru that she could take inside of her.

While Mitsuru stroked and sucked with abandon her free hand had made its way underneath her black skirt. She had never masturbated before but in the lustful state she was in she could feel the tension building up within her and began stroking her cunt through her drenched panties. It was all becoming too much for the inexperienced woman as every touch and prod brought strange new sensations, another layer of excitement. Every sense was a thrilling assault on her, even the thought of how absurd and disgusting she must look as she eagerly performed oral sex on a dog. The normally no-nonsense student council president had never had an orgasm but the sexual wave she felt approaching had to be one. It was too powerful, the way it was making her release muffled moans of pleasure against the cock stuffed in her mouth, the way it was making her weak in the knees. And the quizzical look Koromaru was giving her was only making them weaker. It was building and building and she could not believe that she was moments away from reaching orgasm before she could even get him off--

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Mitsuru quickly leapt back up to her feet in surprise and spun towards the dorm's front door, where the sudden loud noise had come from. She looked back at Koromaru, still lying on his back with erection in plain sight. Mitsuru harshly whispered, “Flip over and stay there.”

Without waiting to see if the dog would obey, flattened her previously bunched-up skirt to make it presentable and went to the door. Outside was an unassuming man in uniform holding a large package, one that was clearly heavy with the way he struggled to keep it held up.

“Y-Yes? How may I help you?”

The man hesitated for a moment, staring at Mitsuru. Her eyebrows angled into a questioning look in response, which led the deliveryman to realize his impoliteness. “R-right. I've got a package here for a Miss Minako Arisato.”

Of course. The brown-haired second year was always ordering packages from somewhere or another. She must have forgotten one was coming while she was away on her trip.

“I see. Unfortunately she will be away for the next week, so she is unavailable to sign for the package.”

“No kidding, huh?” The deliveryman paused, giving Mitsuru a quick look up and down. “Tell you what, I really don't feel like carrying this all the way back to my truck and bringing it again next week. Would you mind making sure she gets this?” Then he added, “I'm sure you'll wanna get me out of your hair so you can get back to whatever you were up to.”

“I-I...yes, of course I can. I can bring it straight to her bedroom.”

Relieved, the deliveryman hoisted the large box into Mitsuru's hands, gave her one last awkward glance then walked away from the dorm casually.

With that strangeness concluded, Mitsuru brought the package inside and set it down near the door. It really was quite heavy. While deciding whether she should get Akihiko or Junpei to carry it up the stairs later she brushed a strand of her wine-red hair out of her face and felt her palm brush up against dampness.

Confused she brushed the back of her hand against her mouth and felt shocked as she realized her lower face was still covered in an abundant amount of wet mixture of her saliva and doggy precum. No wonder that man had been giving her such strange looks. And that comment about getting back to what she was doing; he could clearly see the visual evidence of sex on her! The heir to the Kirijo Company had answered the door in such a humiliating fashion she could scarcely believe what she had just done.

While many women would react with a realization that mortifying through embarrassment or tears, Mitsuru Kirijo instead felt anger. Anger at the one whose fault this whole situation was. She approached the couch yet again, where Koromaru still sat, looking expectantly at her.

“Do you realize what just happened because of your whining? That man knew what I was doing because I didn't have time to clean this up!” She raised her wet hand for emphasis. “And what if he had seen us through the window?! This embarrassment I've suffered is all your fault!”

The dog made no reaction at first but after a moment flipped back over onto his back, revealing his semi-erect prick, somehow still unsatisfied. Mitsuru could not tell if he was unaware of what she was yelling at him or if he was choosing to ignore it but either way it only aggravated her further.

“Do not be so presumptuous! With what just happened do you honestly expect me to continue...” Mitsuru found her hesitation increasing as that sentence went on. Was she really about to stop? As arrogant or stupid as Koromaru may be to expect her to care if he was fully pleasured at this point, shouldn't she instead be concerned with her own pleasure? After all, he wasn't the only one left unfufilled; Mitsuru's own orgasm was mere moments away when the two of them had been interrupted. And with how big of a sexual novice she was would she even be able to get herself off as strongly if she ran off to her bedroom with just her own hand to stimulate her?

As the ruby-haired heir scowled in thought she found herself subconciously licking at her lips, taking in another taste of Koromaru. Everything was happening so fast despite her total control of the situation. Only an hour ago the idea of wantonly fornicating with anyone would have seemed beyond ridiculous. But as Mitsuru's mind lingered on the feeling on her taste buds the surreal wrongness of what she found herself a part of only amplified the deliciousness. She knew what was going on was unspeakably indecent and that if she had any sense left in her constantly praised mind she would leave things where they were. 

But then she thought of how content he looked while she was getting him off. And of how pleasantly warm his dick felt in her hands, in her inviting mouth. These thoughts continued as she began to speak again, almost as if she were having an out of body experience and letting her id take control of what came next.

"I...we cannot risk anyone finding us in a compromised position like that. If you want this to continue you are going to follow me, understand?" The large Shiba Inu barked hapilly and hopped off the couch gingerly. It figured that Koromaru would actually listen to what she was saying only when it would benefit him. Even knowing the amount of things the dog could accomplish rarely stopped the members of SEES from underestimating him in one way or another.

The two of them walked quietly up the dormitory staircase until they reached the floor belonging to the SEES girls. As they approached the door of her own bedroom Mitsuru mentally kicked herself, feeling increasingly resigned to her own desires. Opening the door felt like the last barrier of hers to break; her fear of getting caught being the only reason Mitsuru had left to reason herself into putting a stop to these lewd actions.

With that all in mind, the door was nevertheless opened. Mitsuru walked in slowly, as if in a trance. Once Koromaru was inside he paid no attention to the door close behind him--much less the click of the lock afterwards. 

"I will...need a moment to prepare." Mitsuru curtly said facing away from him as she went into her private bathroom and closed the door behind her. Koromaru continued to look around the unfamiliar room; he'd been in the other girls' rooms to keep them company while they did homework or for some affectionate petting but this was the first time the dog had been in Mitsuru's larger bedroom. The immaculate carpet was only a few shades off of his own fur and the couch was smaller than the lengthy ones in the dorm common area but much more luxurious looking. As the sounds of a sink's rushing water was momentarily heard from the bathroom Koromaru settled himself down onto the fancy couch and waited patiently, like a good boy would.

And after a few minutes the albino dog's patience was rewarded in such a way that it never had before. With the small break to mentally prepare herself(and wash her face) taken Mitsuru strode out feeling more confident and in control, despite now being solely clothed in her fuzzy pink bathrobe. If she was going to do this she might as well make herself more comfortable than that restraining pencil skirt had made her.

Koromaru's ears perked up as she sat down next to him. Before the highschooler could begin prattling on again Koromaru's muzzle shot forward like a rocket towards her lap, his snout pushing the hem of her bathrobe up to better take in the girl's new intriguing scent of arousal. "Wh-what are you-ohhhh!" Mitsuru found herself interrupted as Koromaru's wide tongue gave her bare cunt an experimental lick. Immediately she grasped his neck and moaned, "Keep going!". Another command the dog easily obeyed, eagerly lapping at her crotch with an excitement only an animal could replicate. Every time his doggy tongue brushed against Mitsuru's clitoris she felt a sudden shock of endorphins course through her lust-filled body. She attempted to lean back on the couch and enjoy these new sensations but the angle was far from optimal for either of them.

"Hold on a moment." Mitsuru pulled him back, Koromaru still waving his tongue around as he was sccoted back to the edge of the couch. With the extra space now available, Mitsuru put her feet up onto the couch, lying back facing the dog with her knees bent. The bathrobe sagged open exposing her large tits. She had known as she hit adulthood that she would someday reveal herself to a lover in a fashion such as this, but her idle fantasies had never thought up something so wicked, so fun.

"Well? Go on." Koromaru had been waiting for any signal to continue and went back to work, now more easily servicing Mitsuru's entire pelvic region. His tongue wildly lapped at her pussy and it felt even more wonderful. Mitsuru moaned as Koromaru failed to reach any kind of normal tempo, leaving every lick a delightful surprise. One of her perfectly manicured hands found its way to a heaving breast. She squeezed and gently pulled while her canine lover continued to roughly eat her out, making her cunt sloppy with her own juices. Her body clearly needed that last orgasm that had been denied to her because after only a few minutes of cunnilingus Mitsuru found herself coming hard and fast. She let in a sharp gasp and then screamed out in pleasure loudly, her climax pushing her mind far past worrying over any eavesdroppers.

Koromaru still persisted, spurred on further with the arousing scent and taste of her orgasm. The contining post-orgasm attack was becoming too much for the goregous woman below him, who needed a moment to stop and breathe. She again pulled him back away from her cunt, an action she already knew she'd be repeating a lot in her lifetime.

As their bodies seperated once again, her eyes darted to the full length of his prominent erection, the issue that started this all. This time there was no hesitation in Mitsuru's mind as she grabbed the doggy cock with her soft hands, pumping it up and down for a moment. The red prick felt hard beyond all reason and began slowly shedding precum in response to the gentle handjob.

But the handjob only lasted for a moment or two before the Kirijio heir stood up and discarded the useless bathrobe, leaving her totally nude before her new lover. Mitsuru kneeled back onto the couch facing away from Koromaru this time. She bent over and presented herself on her hands and knees to him, like a bitch would. The two of them were both more than ready for this.

"C'mon boy. You know what to do here, right?" Mitsuru looked back in his direction and used a hand to spread her needy pussy. Koromaru eagerly jumped on top of her, attempting to stab his dick into his waiting human mate. His thrusts missed their mark the first few times and because of it the already high anticipation between the two of them was becoming unbearable. The normally sophisticated and proper Kiriju at this point was not above begging and talking filthy. "You can do it, Koromaru! Please please fuck me! Fuck-oh fuck!" Mitsuru squealed happily as she finally felt his canine prick penetrate her. 

His entire length was pushed in with a singular swift motion. Mitsuru had never felt like this in her life. How could she? How could anything have compared to this feeling?, she thought to herself. The feeling of fullness was already beyond compare with just the dog's first thrust into her cunt. And while a more human mate may have taken things slow in consideration for Mitsuru, the eager Koromaru did no such thing. She hardly had a moment to take in the sudden rush of fullness; once he felt himself hilt into her sucessfully the canine began fucking her withour pause. Her doggy lover thrust his thick cock in and out of her tight folds.

And she loved it. Mitsuru loved being pounded by Koromaru like she was a fellow beast. Her face was pushed down into the cushions of the pillow, hiding her wide-eyed smile as she gave up on anything but taking in the doggy fucking she was receiving. Mitsuru felt his front paws position under her armpits as he continued thrusting. While the throbbing red cock in her felt incredible she also found herself enjoying the feel of his white fur brush against her back, against her butt, against the outer edges of her breasts. Despite how dominated and out of control she was feeling the dog's fur felt gentle and warm against her bare sensitive skin. It was another thing a human wouldn't have been able to give her, another reason for her to feel overjoyed at how things turned out between the two of them. Her husky voice let out lewd moan after moan as she struggled to deal with these feelings.

Koromaru wasn't exactly quiet, either. As he wildly fucked his new bitch the dog panted loudly, adding to the cacophonous noise within the room. If anyone had been eavesdropping they would have had to listen carefully to hear the dog's sounds of excitement. Instead what they would hear would be the wet slapping of flesh as the red, engorged cock brutalized the high schooler's sopping wet pussy and Mitsuru squealing in time with it. 

But the two lovers were completely alone and neither were in a position to stop and appreciate the sounds the lust between the two of them created. All either of them could focus on was the pistoning of Koromaru's dick and it somehow increasing in intenstity as they began reaching their breaking point. 

The girl came first, her body still unused to all of these new feelings. Mitsuru let out a prolonged scream as she climaxed and squeezed her velvety cunt even tighter but that didn't slow down the dog's rapid jabbing violating every inch of her. Koromaru continued to pound into her, hardly recogonizing her own state and fully concerned with finally getting himself off after all this time. He let out his own howl as he came a few moments after her, giving his cock one final thrust into the girl. While the delicious heat of her first orgasm continued to course through her body the red-headed woman got a new surprise. Not only did she get to feel her first batch of warm sticky doggy cum spurt into her pussy, as it flooded within her she felt the base of Koromaru's cock suddenly thicken intensely. Mitsuru didn't know enough about animal reproduction to understand that she was being knotted but she quickly found out how good it felt, feeling her cunt stretch to accomdate her lover's orgasm.

A small part of Mitsuru wondered if something inside of her was breaking. But before she could think further, she felt Koromaru manuver strangely on top of her. The dog ended up facing away from her, butt-to-butt, but she was still completely stuffed by his prick. She turned back and looked at where their genitals met. Her pussy truly did look like it was taking in something impossibly thick. Humans shouldn't feel this full, this stretched out from an animal's cock.

And then Koromaru tried to tug himself off of her, sending a brand new shock throughout her. The thick knot futilely pulled against her pussy walls, still far too distended to pop free. All the dog's movement accomplished was driving the Ice Queen even wilder, back to incoherent moaning at every thrust of the even more impressive fuckstick inside of her. Again a scenario where a more human partner might've worried about Mitsuru's well-being but instead Koromaru continued trying to free himself and tugged at Mitsuru's cunt until she came again and again, getting no time to breathe between her continuous orgasms. It was then that she knew she was breaking, her mind unable to handle the roughness of what the dog was giving out. All she could do was wait it out until after 10 minutes that felt more like 10 hours Koromaru finally lodged himself free of her pussy. Mitsuru let out one final moan as she felt him pull out, bringing a mixture of both of their cum out with him as it poured out of her freely onto her fancy couch.

She stayed in that position for a few moments, needing to catch her breath. When her new best friend crawled up to her and inqusitively put his face up to hers Mitsuru decided to steady herself back up to sitting, despite her still wobbly legs. It was then she noticed the telltale stain of their sex forming on her furniture and she frowned, now feeling more like her composed and calm self. "Tch. I'm going to have to get that replaced immediately." Koromaru then snuck his head in underneath her arm and rubbed himself up against Mitsuru's side playfully, wet nose brushing up against her breast. "Although...it would make more sense to replace it after this week."

\---

The rest of their week had gone predictiably. Koromaru was smart enough to understand that he couldn't exactly start humping at the red-haired beauty while other humans were around. But a fire had been lit within Mitsuru and she made sure that while he slept in her room she'd be getting the doggy dicking that she now hungered for on a daily basis.

When Sunday night arrived and the second-years had returned home Mitsuru wasn't entirely sure what to say to Miharu and Fuuka. The way Koromaru had played her made her certain she wasn't the first human girl the dog had managed to fuck and the way those two doted on him made them the likeliest culprits. God knows even Mitsuru found herself feeling far more affectionate to Koromaru in the week that had passed. But would they really be capable of keeping such a big secret from her and the others, especially in the living quarters they all shared?

She gave the two of them time to unwind from the plane trip before bringing Koromaru's assorted toys and food that had all ended up in her bedroom downstairs to the living room where the second-years were relaxing. "Oh, Mitsuru-sempai!" Miharu happily bounced out of her seat on the couch to stand face to face with the older woman. "I hope Koromaru wasn't too much of a bother. He's a smart guy so he can be kind of a handful for a dog."

Mitsuru smiled warmly. "Think nothing of it. We actually bonded far more than I had anticipated." She hestitated before continuing, before noticing Junpei and Yukari were still in the middle of their own conversation leaving only Minako and Fuuka giving her any attention. "In fact, Koromaru and I found a particular fun way to bond...I'm sure you two know what I'm referring to." Mitsuru's smirk got only two mildly confused faces from her juniors in return. Fuuka spoke first, "Umm...I don't think we know what you're talking about, Mitsuru-sempai. Did you find somewhere new to take a walk?"

The Kirijo heir chuckled slightly. "Oh no, nothing like that. If you girls don't know what I mean I'm sure Koromaru would love it if I showed you. Come to my bedroom tomorrow after school, I'm sure the four of us will have a lot of fun."

**Author's Note:**

> more at http://bonerofvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
